1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liftgate assemblies for motor vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a power drive assembly for a liftgate assembly for providing power to move the liftgate assembly between open and closed positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As motor vehicles characterized by their utility become a mainstream choice, consumers demand certain luxuries primarily associated with passenger cars, either due to their inherent design and/or size. One of the features desired by consumers is the automated movement of such items as sliding doors and liftgates. While features providing automated motion are available, the designs for mechanisms used to accommodate manual overrides are lacking in capability and functionality. Further, the systems consume space within the motor vehicle that makes the interior less efficient and aesthetically less appealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,769 discloses an automatic door operating system. This system requires a great deal of control, both by an electronic controller and an operator of the motor vehicle. To overcome forces due to manual operation, the manually operated seesaw switch used by the operator to electromechanically operate the door is in an open state, preventing current from passing through the motor.
A power drive assembly for a motor vehicle is disclosed. The motor vehicle defines an opening and a liftgate that is pivotal between a closed position covering the opening and an open position providing access through the opening. The power drive assembly includes a base that is fixedly secured to the motor vehicle at a position in spaced relation to the opening. A drive mechanism is fixedly secured to the guide. The drive mechanism converts electrical energy into a linear force. The power drive assembly includes a translation linkage connected to the drive mechanism for receiving the linear force and translating it into a nonlinear force to move the liftgate between the open position and the closed position.